Careless
by Makesmestfu
Summary: Rin breaks her leg while trying to help Sesshomaruu he starts showing his true feelings towards her..


Sesshomaru X Rin story

thsi is only my seconds story so it might suckkk alittle XD i wrote it for one of my best friends Hannah :3 i hope you like it :))) its your fav couplee.

This story is kind of a short and sweet type theres no steamy romance in it but i will be writting one that like that ;))

i hope you like it srry if it sucksss plz be nice!

Rin entered the room with a small tray in her hands; she set it down in front of Sesshomaru.

"Rin I'm going to be heading out I have some business to take care of"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, Do you want me to come with?" she asked.

'No I don't need you to get hurt, stay here and watch the house." He replied. She sighed and went back into the kitchen.

_Why won't he let me come Im seventeen im old enough to join him... _she thought.

"Rin I'm leaving now and Jaken is coming along, and remember stay here" He hissed.

'Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Rin replied. Once they left Rin couldn't stand to leave him she grabbed a small black bag and headed off.

_I think I can catch up to them if I run..._ she thought. She quickly ran threw the woods and soon enough she could see Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. She stood back a couple feet but continued to follow them.

She woke up the next morning and Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home" he hissed.

"Yes, but I could leave you Lord Sesshomaru" she replied. His eyes narrowed at the girl and he sighed.

"Fine" he said turning around and walking ahead. Rin got up and grabbed her stuff she continued to follow them.

"When did you realize I was following you Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl asked.

"I could smell your scent as soon as you started following us" he replied. A couple minutes later a giant lizard demon appeared and thrashed at Sesshomaru. The demon noticed Rin and tried to strike at her but Sesshomaru had already grabbed her and moved her to a safe area. Sesshomaru attacked back at the demon and it fell with ease. The demon was constantly trying to attack Rin but only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, take Rin and get out of here" Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken ran over to Rin and they both started to retreat. Since they were on a rocky cliff they had to be extremely careful. The Demon noticed them and attacked Rin and Jaken, the cliff came crumbling down and so did Rin. She had slipped off and was now falling down with the crumbling rocks.

"Help! Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl cried out.

She closed her eyes. _Please help me Lord Sesshomaru_.

She opened her eyes and she was on the ground safely against a tree, the demon was dead and Lord Sesshomaru was bent down next to her.

'Your leg is broken so don't try and struggle so much"

"Thank you for saving me" she replied and smiled. He picked her up and carried her back to the house. He set her down on the floor and left the room for a second he came back with a wrap. He lifted her leg up and started to wrap her leg, she winced from the pain.

'It's going to hurt Rin, its broken" he said concentrating on wrapping. She sighed and put up with the pain. Once he was done he went into the kitchen and made a soup he came back and gave it to her.

'What's this Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking at the soup with an eyebrow raised.

'It will help the bone heal faster" he said sitting down on the opposite side of the room. Rin picked up the soup and brought it to her lips. She took a sip and spat it back out.

"I forgot to tell you it's going to taste awful" He said smirking at the choking girl. She looked up and met eyes with her Lord. She quickly looked down and forced down small amounts of soup. Once she was done with the soup she struggled getting up, she stood up for a second and lost balance. She thought she was going to hit the floor but a round her stomach supporting her. She looked up and it was Sesshomaru.

"Be careful" he said, cold breath hit her face and chills went up her spine. He brought her to her room and helped her get on her bed. He smiled at her and left the room, before closing the door he turned around "Goodnight Rin" he said closing the door

The next morning Rin woke up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed, she pulled herself up and struggled to get to the door, she opened the door and Sesshomaru was standing there. He helped her get to the kitchen and he helped her get to the table.

"Here" he said handing her some Ramen. She took the bowl happily knowing that it wasn't that nasty soup. She stated eating when she noticed Lord Sesshomaru was looking at her.

'Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said getting up and walking to the porch and staring at the sky. She smiled and finished eating. She got up and slowly walked over to the sink and placed her bowl in the sink. She grabbed onto the counter, she stumbled and hit the floor with a hard crash.

She had fallen on her left leg which was the one that was broken, she winced and tears escaped her eyes. Sesshomaru helped her up and helped her and she sat on the floor leaning against the counter.

"Why are you trying to walk?" he asked.

"Im trying to help you Lord Sesshomaru" she replied.

'Don't, your legs broken and I've been alive for many years I know how to take care of myself" he said smiling at the girl. He gently wiped away the tears from her eyes, he cupped her face and she blushed a little. He remembered when she was a little girl; he smiled and leaned in ready to kiss her but pulled back. He helped her up and she sat on the couch. He left the room and Rin laid down on the sofa staring at the wall.

_He almost kissed me... But why didn't he. _

_Am I in love with Lord Sesshomaru…? _

_I wanted him to kiss me…_

_Am I in love with Lord Sesshomaru…? _

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru came back in and saw her peacefully sleeping; he grabbed a blanket and covered her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Several days later Rin's leg was healing faster than normal, Sesshomaru was right the soup would help her leg. She still struggled to walk but she was walking better. She got up and limped and grabbed on to the furniture walking to the kitchen and setting her bowl in the sink.

Sesshomaru came and helped the limping girl; they then went to the porch and sat near the rails.

'Lord Sesshomaru, why did you save me that one day?" she asked him.

"Well I couldn't stand to see you dead" he replied. She gave a soft smile to the Demon; he looked at the girl with sincere eyes. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered and looked up to him. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and snuggled close to his arm moments later she was sound asleep.

'Your welcome Rin" he replied. He picked up the girl and went to her room; he opened the door and laid the girl down softly on her bed. He walked towards the door when he heard her whisper.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru" He turned around and looked at the girl, a small smile came upon his lips as he left.

Rin woke up a couple hours later and she stood up and grabbed along the dressers and shelf's, she left the room and limped to the living room, Sesshomaru was sitting on floor.

"Hey Rin I was about to go get you, its soup time" he said smirking. Rin sighed and sat down. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He handed it to her and sat there waiting for her to take a sip. She forced down a gulp and took a huge breath.

"You're so messy; you have some on your lips… I'll get it" Before Rin could think Sesshomaru's lips were pressed against hers. He pulled back and she looked into his golden eyes.

"I'm leaving for a few days, I'll be back but stay here" he said.

"Y-yes L-Lord Sesshomaru" she replied, in a flash he was gone and she was shocked that he kissed her.

_He kissed me… _

Days passed and Rin was walking much better that magic nasty soup was working. She went to the porch and saw Sesshomaru coming her way. She walked outside and smiled and waved at Sesshomaru.

'Hi Lord Sesshomaru!" she said waving and the approaching man. Jaken looked up his Master and was surprised to see him smiling. Once they got back to the house Rin made some tea and placed it on the table where sesshomaru and Jaken were seated. Jaken waited till Rin had left the room.

"What's going on with you and Rin?" Jaken asked turning to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru just looked out the window that was above the table, he ignored the toad. Jaken sighed finished his tea and grabbed his staff.

"She is a human" Jaken said as he left the house. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked over to the porch, Rin came out several hours later.

"Lord Sesshomaru its getting dark, please come in" Sesshomaru sighed and came back inside Rin turned around to leave but she felt something on her arm. She turned around and Sesshomaru was holding her wrist.

"Don't go" he whispered. She obeyed and sat down on the couch near him. She looked over to him and his face was pale and it seemed he was thinking about something.

"Rin…. I… L-Love you" he blurted out. She gave a sweet smile to him held his hand.

"I love you too" she confessed, he looked up at the girl and pressed his lips against hers; He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back, she was in love with Sesshomaru from the start …

The next morning she woke up in the arms of her lover and smiled snuggled back up to him and fell asleep still smiling.


End file.
